A Story From My Songbook
by Dawl
Summary: For over a year my fav songbook's index made me think of the chapters of a love story. So here it is. It starts with Bella leaving Phoenix, scratching canon content here and there while having its own path at other times. Characters have their own mind...
1. What

A Story From My Songbook

For over a year my favorite songbook's index made me think of the chapters of a love story. So here it is. It starts with Bella leaving Phoenix and menders on its own way scratching canon content here and there while having its own path at other times. Characters have their own mind and make their own decisions. Alice is has a bigger part in the action of the first chapters but Edward is coming into the picture, of course!

What else do you need to know?

Alice – and thus Edward – know that Bella is supposed to be in Edwards life. Alice is going to embrace this fact, Edward, naturally, is fighting this right from the beginning making a prick out of himself.

Mostly Bella's point of view, Edwards occasionally.

Oh, and: I do not own Twilight, I do not own Disney princess linen but I do own a long lost sappy teenage diary…

Hope

Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul,  
And sings the tune-without the words,  
And never stops at all,

And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That kept so many warm.

I've heard it in the chillest land,  
And on the strangest sea;  
Yet, never, in extremity,  
It asked a crumb of me.

Emily Dickens

Chapter 1 – What's up

Chapter Sum:

_Bella arrives in Forks. Words do not exactly fly between here and Charlie. Nevertheless, they come along just fine and Bella settles in more or less easyly. _

_BPOV_

"Bella! Bella!" I was standing behind our house in Phoenix bathing in the heat and forcing my body to suck up as much sun and heat as it could. It was my farewell to my former life. In Forks, where I send myself to live with my father, the sky was to be overcastted most days of the year, it would be cold and it would rain most of the time. I didn't like the rain or the cold any more than I did like the dreaded small town of Forks. However, I did like my mother and I wanted her to be happy. She was head over heels in love with her new husband Phil and I could see how much she missed him, every time he was travelling through the county, leaving her behind. "Bella, darling, there you are! Come on, we have to hurry! I already put your suitcases in the car!" With a sigh, I opened my eyes and let go of the handrail. So this would be it. I took my backpack, which contained, along with my passport and ticket, my much worn out copy of Wuthering Highs and my brand new parker. "I'm coming, mom!"

At the airport, my mother hugged me for what seemed the thousands time repeating "I am going to miss you so much." And "You don't have to do this." Like it was the high prized mantra from the latest in yogi. "I'm fine mom. I am going to miss you, too. But we have the phone and e-mails and you have Phil do distract you." It wasn't as if we've had this conversation endless time over and over again. "But who will distract my little girl? You are always so sinister. Promise me to have some fun" "Sure mom, I will" Fun. In Forks. Sharing the initial letter was the closest fun would have in common with Forks. Of that I was sure. Mum was preparing to repeat this conversation, when the last call for my flight saved me from lying to my mother again. "Be sure to tell Charlie hi from me. I call as soon as Phil and I are checked in, in whatever excuse for a hotel we're staying." "I'll be fine mom. Don't worry. Love you!" And with those words, I turned my back on my mother and my life in Phoenix and probably the face of the sun for a long time.

On my arrival at Forks, I was greeted with gushes of rain and cold wind. I fumbled to pull my parker closer around me before I followed Charlie, my dad, around the corner to the cruiser. Of course I'd known I'd be driven around in a car with red and blue lights on its roof, but I already had my mind set on buying a car for myself. I don't like being in the center of attention at all and driving through town in the cruiser was all but inconspicuous.

"How was your flight?" Charlie was griping the steering wheel tighter as he tried to start some form of small talk. See, neither one of us is what would be called the talkative type. "Fine, dad." "How is Renée?" "She's fine dad. She told me to say hi." "Good." Charlie hesitated a moment and threw me a sideward glance: "Is there a chance you will ever be telling me the real reason for staying with me in Forks?" "It is the real reason, dad. Mom needs to spend more time with Phil and I wanted to spend more time with you. Getting to know you better, you know." "But you always detested Forks" "I guess, it can't be as bad as I remembered it." Probably worse, I thought to myself. "I am sure it was the evil side of my teenage self that saw everything in a negative light." "If you say so." Charlie appeared to be satisfied by my explanation for the moment and the rest of the forty-minute drive, we spend in silence.

My room was exactly as I left it the last time I stayed in Forks. The only addition being some new linen and a computer my dad bought so I could chat with my mom. I was quite grateful for both. The occasionally e-mail would save me from my mother calling every day and the linen from sleeping in Disney's princess edition. "Nothing has changed, Bells. It's all the way you left it." "Yeah, thanks dad." I was sure if I opened the drawer of my desk, my long lost early teenage dairy would still be there. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs." Charlie and I were alike in those things. See, he didn't know how to handle those kinds of situations, neither did I. We both preferred being on our own, yet, we were afraid of hurting anybody by keeping to ourselves. As I heard him descending the stairs, I let myself fall on my bed. I closed my eyes, but I couldn't even pretend being at home, for the sound of gushing rain and the whirling of the wind always managed to tie my mind to this place. To Forks. So that's it, I thought, my new home. Better start thinking of it as this. Home. I picked myself up from the purple linen and started to unpack my two suitcases. It took me no more than ten minutes. So, what next? I didn't know anybody here beside my father – not that I have had many friends back in Phoenix. At least I had places to go back there. Just as I was starting to drown myself in a pool of self-pity, I heard a loud rumbling noise from outside. As I looked out the window, I saw an old red truck approaching our driveway. "Bella! Come down! You have a visitor!"

When I came down the stairs there was a boy standing in the door. "Hey, Bella. Remember me?" He was smiling with unreal white teeth, nervously pushing a strand of his dark hair behind his ear. "Bella, you surely remember Jacob Black, don't you?" Charlie inquired. The boy, eh Jacob, flashed me an excited grin. "We used to play all the time, when our old men went fishing." Well, that'll explain why I didn't remember him. I thought. "Hi Jacob." "Come on outside, have a look at your truck." He was turning to go outside already. "My truck?" Charlie anxiously shuffled his feet: "Yeah, Bella, you'll need your own car here. And Billy Black was just selling his, so I thought I'd buy it for you." "And on the upside," Jacob added, "it kind of stays in the family, right?" "Are you okay with this?" Charlie inquired. "Am I okay with this?" I couldn't believe Charlie. "That's awesome! I've planned to get my own car, but you have already got me one! Thank you so much, dad!" I could see Charlie was quite happy with himself. "Come on, you need to know a few things and I need a ride back home." Jacob was hurrying me along.

On our drive to La Push, the reservation he lived on, he was happily chatting along. Reminding me of our "old times" and telling me about his car projects. Jacob, it seemed, was the type of self-made hands-on mechanic who could do magic to anything with an engine. His presence made time go fast and after just a short while, we arrived at his house. "Billy isn't here, otherwise I would have made you come inside and say hi." Jacob grinned at me. "He is almost as excited about you staying here as your dad is." "I believe he told everybody in Forks about me coming home?" I asked. "Not everybody," Jacob shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and added with a wide grin – which I started to register as his trademark – "just the ones he met in the last two months" I shuddered. So much, for not arising attention. "Okay. Bye Bells. Make sure to come and visit pretty soon!" "Bye Jacob! And thanks for the instructions on the truck!" I shoved in the protesting gear and turned around.

I'd love to hear from my readers – if there are any out there – so pretty please humor me and leave a review!


	2. Lighthouse

_I don't own Twilight! But I do own a husband who cannot cook for his life, nevertheless he can order pizza!_

Chapter 2 – Lighthouse

Chapter Sum: _Bella and Charlie are adjusting to each other, adjusting their routines. And routines are a safe harbor, aren't they?_

_BPOV_

I enjoyed my ride home. Jacob seemed to be a nice guy, easy to get along with although sometimes I preferred my solitude. I felt safe in my truck and my thoughts started to drift towards my plans for the rest of the evening. Tomorrow I'd start school, so I wanted to savor my freedom while it lasts. As far as I knew my father, he would be sitting in front of the TV, watching a baseball game and drinking a can of beer. Even haven't spent an awful lot of time with him I knew him as a predictable man. He and I were alike in those things. We did like our routines and disapprove of surprises. Routines and repetition were our lighthouses in a world filled with landmines of potential embarrassment and the physical pain of accidents that came along with being an exceedingly accident-prone person.

When I entered the house the smell of burned food hit me like a wave. I followed it into the kitchen, where Charlie was sitting at the table staring shocked at the chaos around him. So much for routines I thought. "Hi Bella. I thought I make you a proper dinner your first evening here," He glanced at the pots containing coal like remains of food and gave me a sheepish smile "but I guess, we better order some pizza." I couldn't agree more. From my holidays with him, I knew he couldn't cook so much as a pot of hot water. "It'd fine dad. You get the pizza and I clean things up a bit. And maybe afterwards we should talk about splitting household tasks." I sighted. "I guess you're right. I'm so sorry. I wanted to do something special for you." For my dad this statement meant opening up to me a lot. I appreciated his efforts, all the while I was happy he didn't dwell on the topic of his emotions. I wasn't comfortable talking about such things either; it always made me feel awkward. After half an hour the kitchen looked like a place to prepare food again and the delicious fumes of fresh pizza were floating through the house. While Charlie had been getting the pizza I discovered that he had near to nothing in the like of real food stored away, let alone something fresh. Frozen fish and some packs of mac and cheese, cornflakes and milk were all I found. It made me wonder about the ingredients of his attempted dinner earlier.

Seeing that Charlie was no use in the department of cooking and healthy diet I offered to take over responsibility for our meals and my father quickly agreed. Additionally, I wouldn't want him to do my washing, that simply would be to embarrassing.

Later, Charlie slipped into his routine, excusing himself, mumbling something about an important game. I did tidy up the leftovers of our dinner and then went into my room to get my book. I joined my father in the living room. He was sprawled across the sofa, but as I entered he offered me some of the space on it. I declined and made myself comfortable with a cushion on the floor. While I read, he watched the game. We sat there in amicable silence. For the first time in Forks, I really started to feel relaxed. At least as long, as I didn't thought about tomorrow.

As I made myself ready for bed, I took a glimpse in the mirror. What would the other pupils of Forks High think about the new girl? The chief's daughter? What would they see? I tried to have a look at myself with the eyes of a stranger. I was average build, not skinny or fat. My brown hair was nothing special and the tone of my skin simply was too pale for someone claiming to come from Phoenix. I guess here, this would only make me more average. Boring. I let out a deep sight. Theoretically, average and boring should mean, that I would not stand out in the crowd of pupils. Average and boring meant save - but I feared, that the student body of Forks High would not serve me with a crowd to hide in. Even if I did blend in concerning my appearance, I was sure I'd never belong into any group there. My mind was too different. Back in Phoenix I was too much of a freak, even for the freaks. My mother always used to say, that I was born middle aged. I couldn't help, that I was not interested in the same kind of things as my peers were. The latest fashion? – I hate shopping. All I care is that my clothes are comfortable! The latest band? – My Ipod was mostly filled with classics and oldies, some independent here and there. Doing Sports was out of my league anyway. I couldn't even look at a ball or a bat without hurting anybody. Heck, I couldn't even manage half a day, without stumbling over my own feet!

No matter from what angle I looked at it, there could never be a group of teenagers anywhere, that I would fit in, least in the small town of Forks. Ever heard of a group of all grown up teenagers in one school? See, my point exactly.

As I crept under my duvet, I knew, sleep would not come easy tonight.

_Pretty please: leave a review! You may even ask about things I own …_


	3. Don't cry

_I don't own Twilight! I own a brand new docking station for my phone and thus have great music blasting through the room!_

Chapter 3 – Don't Cry

Chapter Sum: _Bella's first day in Forks High has arrived. She is in the focus of everybody's attention – and highly uncomfortable with that. _

_BPOV_

I woke up after turning and twisting for half the night to the steady sound of pouring rain. The sturdy swish, swash of the rain made me kind of home sick. I longed for the dry heat and the burning sun of my Phoenix home. But I knew I had come to an arrangement with rainy, cloudy, cold Forks, as it was my home for now. I was determined to get through this day with clenched teeth and not letting anybody in on how I was feeling inside. Ok. I can make it through this day, can't I? At least, I could try to keep a smile on the outside for now. For Charlie. Or so I thought but then I hit my toe when I swung my feet out of bed. And, although I am aware of the fact that jumping around on one leg doesn't help the least bit, I still hopped up and down holding my hurt toe and fighting back the tears. What a way to start the day. I silently cursed under my breath when I heard Charlie coming up the stairs. "Are you alright, Bella?" his voice sounded genuine worried. "I'm fine dad! I just hit my toe." "Can I come in? Do you need ice to put it on it?" "No! Thanks, dad. It's fine. I'm fine. And I am not dressed! I just got up!" I heard Charlie retreat back downstairs and rumbling around in the kitchen.

Forks High was pretty easy to find. Everything is pretty easy to find in a town the size of Forks. Although, hadn't it been for the big sign reading "Forks High School" I might have drove past it. The school consisted of several red bricked buildings. There was no fence marking the school grounds, no watchmen, no metal detectors. I parked my truck in front of the first building, the front office. I pulled the hood of my parker down in a desperate attempt to shut out as much of the rain as I could. As I opened the door to the front building I was greeted by wave of heat and the dominance of the color orange. Orange plastic chairs were positioned on a dark orange carped. A dozen of plants inhabited orange plastic flower pots. The women behind the orange counter, that divided the room in two halves, looked herself a lot like she came right out of the 70ies, along with the room. "Can I help you, darling?" she looked over the frames of her glasses. "Hello. My name is Bella Swan. I am a new student here." "Ah, the chiefs daughter. Nice to finally meet you, Isabella." "Actually, it's just Bella." I was feeling more and more uncomfortable standing here. "Here you go." she said while shoving a heap of papers in my direction. "Here are our ground rules, supply lists, your schedule, a map of the school ground and some information about the school. You're supposed to meet your tutor sister in front of building B in five minutes." I bit my lip. That was simply just great. I got a big sister. Like I was a 3rd grader. Not enough that I was anxious about being the new girl in a school where obvious everybody knew everybody since kindergarten. No, I got a big sister to baby me around. Simply great. "Building B is the closest to the students parking lot. Let me show you how to get there on your map." OK, I sighed it wasn't here fault. She simply was trying to be nice to me.

I parked my car in front of building B and prepared to meet my tutor sister. Surprisingly, she wasn't easy to spot. I simply had assumed that everybody else would hurry inside on such a rainy day and hadn't taken into account, that in Forks almost every day was a rainy day. The student body was either prepared with hooded rain jackets and umbrellas or simply ignored the fact that they were getting soaked. I couldn't make out who was just standing around or who might be waiting for me. I sighted. The five minutes were already over and I had to get going. As I made my way to the entrance, avoiding stepping into the deep puddles of rain, I could already feel the stares of the others. "Oh, you must be Bella!" A sudden embrace made me stumble backwards and would have made me fall over, hadn't it been for the girl who was now tightening her grip. "I'm Alice. Your tutor sister! I know we're going to be the best friends ever!" When she stepped back, I finally was able to take all of her in. She was small, pixie like even, with spiky dark hair and a pale complexion. And despite her huge smile I was a little bit afraid of her. "Hi, Alice. I'm Bella." Wait, didn't she just call me Bella? How did she know that I preferred Bella over Isabella? But Alice gave me no time to think further. She rambled on about how exited she was to have me here, since she and her family had moved here just a year ago. She was so happy to help somebody else getting to know Forks and its High School. Sometimes, she was talking so fast, I almost couldn't make out the single words. While talking nonstop, she escorted me into the hall and I nearly crashed into her, when she suddenly stopped. "And here are my brothers and sisters. You just have to meet them!" I raised my eyes from the floor just to look at four stunning teenager. Every one of them, just like Alice, seemed to come right out of a fashion magazine and every one of them was staring at me. "This is Rosalie and Emmet, Edward and Jasper. Everybody, this is Bella. I know you all are going to love her!" Alice jumped up and down, happy and overjoyed and totally oblivious to the fact that Rosalie glared at me and one of her brothers looked like he wanted to rip my head off. He was trembling and even growling or so it seemed, but I surely imagined that, didn't I? The one, who looked a lot like he was an active weightlifter took him into a headlock, nodded a hello in my direction and snatched the blond one with his free arm. "Uhm, hello, Bella. Jasper, come on. Little Eddie here needs to cool down a bit." "He's going to be ok, you know." Alice told no one in particular danced over to the blond one – Jasper – and swiftly brushed his lips with hers. "Oh, just so you don't wonder, they are not my biological siblings. We are all adopted. Common Bella I get you to your first class."

My first class was English Literature and none of Alice's family was in it. I found an empty seat at a desk in the back, next to a girl with blond locks and an overall girly appearance. She started talking to me, the moment I pulled back my chair. "Hi, I'm Jessica Stanley. You must be the new girl, the chief's daughter, aren't you? I'm so glad we have the first period together. This way I get to talk to you first!" – "Uhm, actually, I already met Alice and her siblings. She is my tutor." I mumbled, when she stopped her sermon for a brief second to catch breath. "Uhm. I didn't know that." She looked disappointed. "So you met the Cullens. Aren't they a bunch of freaks? I mean, seriously, why would they pick out freaky Alice as your tutor? It is not like she will help you make friends here. She doesn't even have friends herself! Did you know they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen? They all live together and yet they are all together. I mean really together. They don't even hide it! Alice is kissing Jasper all the time no matter who is seeing her and Emmet and Rosalie are hardly ever separated!" It's not like I enjoyed gossip and I do know that curiosity killed the cat, but Edward and his strange behavior had me wondering all the time since he was dragged away by his brothers. "What about Edward? Is he together with someone, too?" – "Nah," Jessica snatched back her locks and disapprovingly rolled her eyes. "He just thinks he is too good for anybody. He hadn't once been for a date since they moved here. He always keeps to himself. I sometimes wonder whether he is gay. Huh, what a waste!" Ok. I sure as hell didn't take a liking in Edward Cullen, but the way Jessica talked about him simply was disgusting and unfair. I mentally wrote myself a note to never get on Jessica's wrong side, for I'd rather not be the item of her foul gossip. My savior out of this conversation appeared in form of our literature teacher. He handed me a reading list and introduced me to the class with the brief words: "I'm sure you all noticed our new student, Miss Isabella Swan. Whoever has the courage can introduce themselves to her after class. So let's get right on." The class, it seemed, was working on rhetorical devices and writing short pieces themselves. They were discussing a student's essay and his use of the rhetorical devices right now. "Isabella, can you explain to the class was a contradictio in adjectivo is?" I already did the rhetorical devices back in Phoenix, so this was all no problem to me. "A contradictio in adjectivo means that the subject and the adjective in a sentence or phrase are opposed to each other. For example the living dead." I instantly dropped my head down and studied my notebook. I didn't want my first impression to be the one of a know-it-all. To my luck Mr. Mason, the teacher, simply nodded and shoot away with the next question. When the bell rang he remembered the class - above everybody's murmur - to hand in our assignment by the end of the week. We were to write an essay on our favorite book, pointing out the use of at least 5 rhetorical devices.

Jessica found out that we wouldn't be together in the next period but made sure to arrange for me to come and sit with her and her friends at lunch "If your watchdog doesn't mind, that is." She added when she passed Alice at the door, where she was waiting for me.

"Oh, you met Forks own drama queen." She stated and then, grabbing my arm, asked: "So what's your next subject?" I took my already crumbled timetable out of the back pocket of my jeans. "It's government with Jefferson in building E." – "Isn't it funny how names sometimes match?" Alice giggled "Off to building E then!" – "Edward didn't seem to be much of a guardian to me. So names do not always match, do they?" I inquired. "I do not appear to be always that wise, but let me tell you Edwards and my name fit surprisingly well. But nevertheless I have to excuse his previous behavior. He had his reason to act so hostile but he will get over it soon enough." As far as it comes with Alice, I figured, on a serious item, that was a rather long monologue. She didn't give the impression to be one to dwell on rather somber subjects. "Can I have a look at your schedule? I'm too curious for my own goods." Alice had put on this puppy look I would soon get used to. "Yah, sure. Here you are." I handed here the piece of paper. "Looks like you're going to have biology with Edward after lunch. I'll make him promise to be nice to you! We're not having any classes together, by the way. I knew that much already. They almost wouldn't let me be your sister, but I have my ways to get what I want. And I wanted to be your sister here very bad. I know how it feels to be completely new somewhere and I'm sure we're going to be best friends. And if you're having any problems with any of your classes, be sure to ask me or my siblings, we'll help you out anyway. I don't want to brag, but see, we are much ahead of Forks High. Our Dad still makes sure we do every class just like normal students." – "I figured that at least in literature, Forks is behind my old school, too." – "See, I told them you wouldn't have any curricular problems here." That was weird but I let it pass. "So, I guess you're having lunch with Jessica and her bunch. She's in both classes with you after government. But I'll go and get you afterwards for biology. Trigonometry is right across the hall from government, certainly Eric or Mike or one of the puppy boys will show you the way. There is just a short break between both lessons and I'm in building B, across the school grounds. Have fun!" she briefly hugged me and then danced down the hall.

Nothing much happened until lunch. Alice was right, Eric, a rather friendly boy with the qualities of a Golden Retriever puppy put together enough courage to talk to me after gov and walked me over to trig. I hated my trigonometry teacher right from the moment I set foot in his room. He made me introduce myself in front of class and started off by checking my knowledge in his subject. In front of the class. At the board. For ten minutes. I - pretty sure - was crimson red when he finally let me slip back into my seat next to Jessica. She filled me in on Forks gossip until it was time for lunch. On our way to the cafeteria Jessica prattled along about teachers and classes and how unfair all the teachers were until we had our trays filled with food and sat down at a table right in the middle of the cafeteria. As far as social High School conventions went, it seemed, with Jessica I accidently slipped right in the middle of the 'in' crowd. Mike was there, too, and a rather shy but lovely girl named Angela. Out of the corner of my eyes I could glimpse at the Cullen siblings. Alice gave me a smile and winked, but the rest of them, especially Edward, were brooding. Edward gave me a quick glimpse and talked to Alice with a disgusted look on his face. What did I do to him? I haven't even said hello to him and he was already opposed to me. Maybe it was something between Alice and him, I mused. I wasn't able to mull over the Cullens as my new acquaintance started to treat me as their latest toy and I had to focus on their questions and silly tricks once more. It was like pre-school all over.

As promised, Alice came and guided me to biology. She told me, she promised Edward to be nice but informed me that he had some personal issues that would make him act strange sometimes. She wouldn't want me to feel bad about the times her brother might act weird. Alice dropped me at the door, hugged me and oddly enough told me "by the way, you smell delicious".

I made my way into the classroom feeling utterly anxious and self-conscious due to the passed hours. Inside, students were running around, shouting or listening to their iPods. I could make out two constants in the turmoil, like cliffs in the rough sea: the teacher and Edward Cullen. The teacher was rumbling through one of the cupboards oblivious to me and the chaos around him, whereas Edward seemed strangely concentrated and aware of my presence. His gloomy stare immobilized me immediately and I positively considered turning around and leaving the room – might Alice have told him to behave or not. I'd known it was going to be a bad day when I had woken up and realized the swishing sound coming from my window must be rain. It had dawned on me the day had been going to be worse when, at the attempt of getting up, I'd hit the nightstand with my small toe. But I realized it was one of my worst days the moment I set foot into biology and saw who my partner was going to be. Crap.

I swallowed hard, fighting to bring up the courage to walk up to the only empty seat, next to Edward. His sinister look gave his angelic like appearance an overall creepy feeling. His immobility and dark gaze freaked me out more than anybody ever before did. But, I almost made it. I am sure I would have walked over there, hadn't it been for the teacher. He chose this moment to turn around, his arms full with a bunch of cardboard boxes. "Put one of these on each table!" he commanded me while pushing the boxes in my direction. That simply was too much. I dropped the instable construction on the next table – of course some fell down on the floor – turned around and with tears dwelling in my eyes I ran out of the room. Naturally, running wasn't the best idea for an accident prone like me. I made it as far as the corridor door, where one of my backpack straps got tangled in the handle and made me stumble back and, with the same movement, punch the door right at my head. I was flat out for a moment.

"You didn't tell me to be her babysitter! I was planning on behaving perfectly _nice_. She's your little human pet, not mine!" the velvet like voice made it somehow difficult for me to concentrate on the meaning. – "Hush! Can't you tell she's waking up?" That was Alice, wasn't it? – "You know I can't read her and I'm trying on shutting down all my other senses here, so pardon me!" I'm sure there was something not quite right with my hearing or my head yet. Probably both. This all simply made no sense to me. I tried to open my eyes, to put a picture to this odd dialogue, but the world was spinning around in an insane pace. "Keep down. You hit your head pretty hard." I felt a cool pressure on my head. "No, she hasn't got a concussion and she won't let us bring her to the nurse. No need trying. Believe me, Edward. Just go back and tell Mr. Banner she'll be back in a few." I heard the soft rustle of cloth. "Fine."

"Bella?" Alice asked gentle. "I want you to sit up slowly, but leave your eyes closed. Good. Now take some deep breath and open your eyes." I did as I was told. I was still feeling somewhat dizzy but I had worse. "You're not feeling nausea, are you?" Alice observed me carefully. "No, I'm fine" – "Ok, here, let me help you to stand up." I stood with wobbling knees, not letting go of Alice's assisting strong arms. "Do you want to talk about what was happening in there?" she inquired. I carefully shook my head. "I thought so. Are you sure, you're up to facing the lot in there again? Or would you rather go to the nurse? Cause it's either one." I sighted. "I'll go back. Thank you for helping me." A thought crossed my mind and I frowned. "What were you doing here after all?" "Oh, you know, I still had your schedule and was hoping I could briefly sneak in and give it back to you." Alice said in a matter of fact way. So, I didn't ask why she couldn't have given it back after class. Maybe, Jessica was right and in the end the Cullens were just a bunch freaks. Alice made sure I was able to walk back into the room on my own, before she gracefully danced out of my sight. "Ah, Miss Swan, you finally decided to join us! I am sure you'll be overjoyed to hear nothing was broken." Oh, Crap. What a way to start off with a new teacher. "Go and sit with Mr. Cullen. Since I know you already had the pleasure, I do not need to introduce him to you, do I?" " I silently slipped into my seat, fighting back the tears again. I carefully took a peek at my neighbor, who was sitting in his chair, rigid as a statue glaring at nothing in particular. Sure, perfectly nice, I thought. "Class, study page 45 to 50 on today's subject. And Mr. Cullen, make sure your partner is informed about what she missed today." It's not like I missed the last months in this class, since I wasn't at this school at all before today, I thought. Edward turned his head in my direction. "We were analyzing models of the human eye." He said through clenched teeth. "Oh, we already did that back home." I sighed relieved. Edward just indicated a nod and turned away again.

I studied him out of the corner of my eye. He had the same white complexion as Alice and the same dark circles under his eyes I'd already noticed on Alice. His face was beautiful, almost too beautiful to look at. His hair was a mess of tousled copper-colored strands. He was stunning, but his features were just slightly too perfect. Like an angel, or more precisely like a beautiful demon. "Something wrong?" he hissed at me, without turning his head or even moving his full lips. I bit my lip and let my hair fall between us like a curtain pretending to study my book. "Thought so." He mumbled. That moment the bell rang and Edward darted out of the classroom.

The rest of my school-day went by pretty uneventful. Alice guided me from hall to hall, from room to room chatting nonstop about forks and its lack of acceptable shops. She appeared to be fixated on fashion and shopping, something I couldn't care less about. But as long as she chatted happily along, I was free of polite small talk and able to hang after my own thoughts. After the last bell, Alice accompanied to the students parking ground and waved a good by. "See you tomorrow! It was very delightful meeting you today!" She went over to her siblings and as I met their gaze a wave of disgust and hate washed over me. What was wrong with those Cullens I wondered? I entered the driver's cab of my truck and turned the key in the ignition. Nothing. Oh no. That simply was too much. I crossed my arms on the steering wheel and buried my face in them. All the tensions of the day, the insecurity, the curious looks of the students and hateful stares of the Cullens, it all was simply too much. I felt like a picture of misery. After a few sobs I clenched my teeth, took a deep breath and swallowed hard. I was still in the school parking lot and it wouldn't do any good, if somebody saw me crying like a baby. "Please! Common!" I begged my truck while trying my luck once more. Still nothing. "Okay, think Isabella! What are your options?" I could always call Charlie, however the thought of getting picked up from school by the cruiser wasn't too appealing to me. Who else do I know? Alice and her family already left, but I had the number of her mobile. I just wasn't too keen on meeting her siblings again. Who else did I know? Of course, Jacob! I took out my mobile and send him a text "Help! Truck won't start. Still at School. Bella" – "Coming over. 30 min. C U. J." I smiled, knowing my savior was on his way. I hated when I had to rely on others, hated being the damsel in distress, but I hated being stuck here even more. I took out some of my schoolwork. I could start on it as well, while waiting for Jake.

_Review please?_


End file.
